Amber Again
by TonyGreco
Summary: Amber And Chuck Come Back To Chicago And Gary Stake With Amber Problem Again


**Amber Again**

**Write By Nurit z**

Scene: 1

(We see Gary sleep and we see the door and we hear same noise from the door and the cat yelling)

Cat: mayo

Gary: Haa … (Angry and go out from the bed) Ok, Ok, I gaming (Open the door) you don't thing that maybe I need to sleep?

Cat: Mayo (goes in and jumps on Gary bed)

Gary: Great. now you sleeping … you have food in the refrigerator if you wont (Go down to get the paper) People say that Home this where live there husband and wife (get the paper and look on the cat) and are is a loony man with tomorrow news paper and cat (look on the front page of the paper and read the title) "The Big Diamond Man" (We see the paper) The manger of Jewel's store shot yesterday in the airport when he back from other side with a new jewel . The shooting happened at 08:05. (Look on the watch) Damn! This moor at hour.

Cat: mayo.

Gary: Ho. Now you tell me. (We see the cat)

Scene: 2

(We see Gary with the paper in is hand and walk in the kitchen and Marissa walk after am)

Gary: Marissa I can't.

Marissa: I just ask you to check the food

Gary: Ok (take and eat) this bad (and go)

Marissa: I tell you. Hey Gary where you going?

Gary: I go to the Airport to stop shooting

Marissa: and how you going to stop that?

Gary: I stile don't know (Go)

Marissa: Ok. Good luck.

Scene: 3

(We see the airport and we see many people walk there and we hear a woman voices)

Woman: The airplane from Hollywood to Chicago is lading at 8:00. Have a nice day.

(And we see same stronger man with big bag look on the clock and keep walk)

Scene: 4

(We see a cab stop next to the airport and Gary goes out from the cab and Gary look on the airport and look on the watch the time is 7:55 and run in side the airport)

Scene: 5

(We see the guy assemble the gun and put balls in the gun and check the gun)

Scene: 6

(We see Gary run in and look on the paper)

Gary: Where this happen? (Read) Welcome Place (See many People at the Welcome place) Ho-Ho (Look on the clock and run for there) Excuse me!

Woman: No. Excuse me! Mister, I woes the first are.

Gary: I need to be are... (He smile and look around and is be serious) This is Important!

Woman: My is important to I wait to see my son after 3 years you know what this 3 years (we see Gary see that the people come out from the door)

Gary: Ho no (He see the man come out) Stop, Stop (run to am and fold with am and Gary up and see that the man with the gun disappear)

Gary: (give hand to the man and take am up) you ok

Man: yeah I am ok thanks

Woman: my son (run to am and hug am and see Gary) you … (Gary look like ho-ho) I be happy that I don't see you again (go with is son)

Gary: You welcome (go)

Chuck: Gar! (Gary stops walking) Gary!

Gary: Pleas no (Look back)

Chuck: I can't Believe at is wily am (We see chuck and jade)

Gary: Chuck! (Smile and think for little minute)

Scene: 7

(We see theme get out from the airport and chuck talk with Gary and they have a man that put the begs in the cap)

Chuck: So what you doing at the airport?

Gary: I … I…

Chuck: Ok I all ready know (They get in the car and jade spike at the phone) Honey, you gaming or not?

Jade: Yes, Yes (Close the phone and get to the cap)

Scene: 8

(We see migeanty's and we see Marissa working)

Marissa: Steven, How much time I tell you don't pot many hot taste (and we see chuck going in and Gary and jade going in)

Chuck: Marissa!

Marissa: Chuck! (We see chuck hugging Marissa so hart) Chuck, I can't Breath (Live here)

Marissa: Gary' what he doing are?

Gary: I just see am at the airport

Chuck: Well this not woes my Idea this woes my wife Idea Right Honey?

Jade: Yes I think that this not a bad idea to come to Chicago to visit chuck friends

Gary: Well this great. Bat where you going to sleep chuck?

Chuck: you see how mach he care about me

Jade: Hm…

Gary: Yes. Chuck where you going to sleep?

Chuck: Wily?

Gary: wily.

Chuck: in your room

Gary: Haa? No, no, no, what about the hotel room?

Chuck: No jade say that at the last time this not a save place to director like me

Jade: Yes I hear from my friend

Gary: Ho…

Chuck: So Excuse me I going to put the begs at the room (Going)

Gary: Whey? Ha Marissa Whey?

Marissa: Gary is you good friend

Gary: Ho wily and I …

Jade: Excuse me bat where is the phone

Marissa: Is behind the bar

Jade: thanks (Go)

Marissa: Whey you so crazy?

Gary: They going to sleep in my place not your place

Marissa: Gary! Think about that Chuck is you good friend (And go)

Gary: So whet (Go and hear that same bade talk at Italian language and he hear this come from the bar)

Scene: 9

(We see the bar and we see jade talk at Italian language and Gary see here and run to the office and jade close the phone and look back to check if same bade here and go Gary get out and go to the phone and make a recall and same man answer to am )

Man: Hello (at Italian spike and Gary close the phone and go again to the office)

Scene: 10

(We see Marissa in the office and Gary gets in fast)

Marissa: Gary are you ok?

Gary: Haa?

Marissa: What Happened Gary?

Gary: (Sit and think) Do you know that jade know how to spike Italian?

Marissa: No bat if you sat this be a great news

Gary: Haa?

Marissa: What you wont People Say That Italian Language This Same Sexy Language

Gray: No thanks, I Like my English

Marissa: Ok Gary how you know that jade spike Italian

Gary: I hear he talk at the phone

Marissa: Gary This not good

Gary: Whet?

Marissa: Maybe is same of Jade business and this same person business?

Gary: I don't give my faith after what I post with here no whey

Marissa: I think that we finish with that

Gary: Marissa I woes Going to lose my great friend chuck and if this going to happened again I am dead

Marissa: Stop say that Chuck say that She an actors so maybe she learn how to spike Italian for same movie

Gary: I don't know

Marissa: Maybe you should going and ask Chuck

Gary: Maybe I should (Go)

Marissa: Good luck

Scene: 11

(We see the door and the door open and Gary gets in)

Gary: Chuck! (See that all the stuff in is room change is place) Ho no

Chuck: Walla. What you say about the room

Gary: I …

Jade: I tell you that we should take all the stuff to the right place

Gary: No this ok, this ok. Chuck, can I spike with you for one minute

Chuck: sour bade (Going out)

Scene: 12

(We see Gary and chuck talking next to the door)

Chuck: Yes Gary what is it

Gary: I don't know if you know at bat…

Chuck: Bat … what?

Gary: do you know that jade spike … Italian?

Chuck: ho so you hear he spiking Italian

Gary: Yes. Same thing like that

Chuck: Well yea she learns this before a year ago I don't know whey bat she just wont that … (In quiet way) and I need to tell you this sound sexy

Gary: Whey I don't Surprised (go)

Chuck: Come On this same great language

Scene: 13

(We see jade take is secret bag out and open to see if every thing there and close and put that in Gary closet)

Cat: Mayo

Jade: Lattes save at between as ok?

Cat: Mayo

Scene: 14

(We see the midnight we see jade and chuck sleeping on Gary bed and Gary put the pillow on the safe and fold on the safe and hear chuck noise)

Cat: mayo

Gary: I can't do noting to make at stop buddy (The cat put is hand on is ear) Yea this is wily great idea (Gary take the pillow on is head and go to sleep)

Scene: 15

(We see in the morning we see Gary keep sleep and the cat yelling Gary wake up and see chuck next to am with the cat and with the paper)

Chuck: (Spike to the cat) look what you doing

Gary: Whey you don't wake me? (Up)

Chuck: You woes snoring

Gary: (Take the towel) I woes snoring! Last night you woes make music with your snoring and I woes can't sleep (Go in to clean is face)

Chuck: Ok I sorry about last night ok

Gary: (Gary gets out with all the shave gel) Ok I am sorry too. Can you start read the front page of the paper pleas (Go back in)

Chuck: Ok … (Read) "Shooting at jewels store"

Gary: (get out with half of shaving) what? (And come to read) the store of mister "Nick Grant" in Chicago

(We see the store and nick grant on the floor die and all the jewels missing)

Gary: shat yesterday at is store and all is jewels missing and too the new diamond that Mr. Grant bring from abroad (Gary look on chuck) a diamond

Chuck: Pleas not again

Scene: 16

(We see Gary and chuck try to get cap)

Chuck: I tell you she woes going to is doctor

Gary: We see this litter. Now get a cap for as (Chuck go to the rood)

Chuck: wow Taxi (The cap stop next to am and chuck and Gary go in)

Scene: 17

(We see the store and Gary and chuck walk to there)

Chuck: she not going to do this again.

Gary: Chuck I don't going to tell you if you need to believe here or not I just don't believe here

Chuck: You never believe about what people say you just believe the paper

Scene: 18

(Chuck and Gary get in the store we see am in the store)

Chuck: New what?

Gary: Find same men that have a gun (Gary goes)

Chuck: Man with gun! (Chuck going after Gary)

Scene: 19

(We see Gary read in the paper and look around and chuck come behind Gary)

Gary: Did I tell you to find the killer?

Chuck: What you won't that I die

Gary: So you going to look about the manger

Chuck: Where the manger?

Gary: there (show am and go)

Chuck: bat gar… (Look on the manger) there is noting (go)

Scene: 20

(We see Gary look on all the place and is see security and go there and open the door)

Gary: Excuse me!

Man: what you doing are?

Gary: you have a killer in this store

Man: I don't see am on my computer

Gary: I tell you. … He comes to kill the manger

Man: whey I should believe you

Man 2: Sour I think he right (We see on the screen the man with the gun)

Man: Ok, Ok lattes go (All theme going and Gary look at the paper that all the security people going to die)

Gary: NO. No. Wait (Run)

Scene: 21

(We see the security people run and Gary go out after theme)

Gary: wait. Wait is not going to be there

Man: you all ready help as

Gary: yes bat you don't going to find am there

Man: whey no?

Chuck: Gary!

Scene: 22

(We see chuck try to get the killer when Chuck on am and the killer try to fold chuck from am and the killer poss. am back and start run and Gary go in and run after am )

Gary: Hi. Hi. Wait (Run fast after am)

Scene: 23

(We see the killer get in to the stair and go down and start run and Gary go in and run after am)

Gary: Hello, Hello (Start get down slowly on the stair) I know what you going to do don't ask me how bat I know what you doing (Go moor down) I just wont to know whey you doing this … Ok. (Gary get down and the Killer come from is back with the gun on Gary)

Killer: you don't nee to know noting (They hear the police and the killer run out and the security go in from the door)

Man: Security don't move (And the police come from the exit door)

Man: Stop. Police (They torn the light on and they see Gary with the hands up)

Armstrong: Gary!

Gary: Armstrong.

Scene: 24

(We see all the police car next to the "Jewel's store" and we see Armstrong spike with Gary)

Armstrong: What you doing in the jewels store?

Gary: I come are with my friend

Armstrong: and where is he? (We see chuck get out from the store and the police catch am in the hands)

Chuck: Hi Late me go. I am not the killer late me go.

Gary: this is my friend

Armstrong: Guys late am gone (Late am)

Chuck: Thank you (He come to Gary)

Armstrong: this is your friend!

Chuck: Chuck Fishman Nice to meet you (Give a hand and Armstrong look on am) Ok maybe not

Armstrong: and what 2 of you doing in the "Jewels store"?

Chuck: I going to by same jewel to my wife so (Pot is hand around Gary) I take Gar to help me to choose same jewel

Armstrong: and how you find the killer?

Gary: I see same one with the gun

Armstrong: and how you know that he going to kill the manger of the store?

Gary: Hm … (We see hade going to am)

Jade: Chuck, Gary, what you doing are?

Chuck: noting Honey

Armstrong: excuse me. How are you?

Hade: I am Jade Chuck wife

Armstrong: Ho so this is your wife

Chuck: Yes

Gary: Can I go now?

Armstrong: Yes (Gary start to walk) Bat I don't Finish with you (And Armstrong go and Gary look back)

Gary: Yeah

Jade: So what two of you doing are?

Gary: I wily like to ask you what you doing are.

Jade: I woes at my doctor

Gary: Yes and what she work next to the "Jewel's store"

Jade: Yes, if you not believe so look at your eyes

Gary: Yes I will (He turn and see woman hospital and do face like what? And jade go and chuck come next to am)

Chuck: I tell you. You need to start to believe to same other thing (go)

Gary: Yay! (Go)

Scene: 25

(We see the migeanty's and we see Gary room and hear a voices and we see Gary come to the windows door and see what going on and do face like "What going on are" and open the door)

Chuck: no, no, no, no

Gary: Hi same thing happened guys?

Jade: This Noting (Going)

Gary: OK

Chuck: No is it

Gary: ho

Chuck: yea is doctor every time tell here that I need to try again

Gary: ho (think) try what?

Jade: we try to get in pregnant

Gary: Haa? (Gary shack)

Chuck: Yea and is doctor tell here that we need to try again

Gary: Wow (Gary pot is hand on the table and stile shook)

Chuck: you won't to ask me same thing?

Gary: Haa? No, no this ok. I just going to ask Marissa

Scene: 26

(We see Marissa read a paper with the hand and Gary open the door and close and fold on the door)

Gary: Hoo!

Marissa: Gary is that you?

Gary: (look on Marissa) Haa? Yes is me

Marissa: you Ok? You sound panic.

Gary: ho Yes I am (sit)

Marissa: you won't to tell me whey?

Gary: Chuck and Jade try to make a baby

Marissa: Ho this great little Chuck

Gary: Marissa this not great. He be act like is parents

Marissa: Ho comes on Gary

Gary: he going to be a stupid man like is dad and a thief like is mom

Marissa: Come on! Gary any thing change (Gary look at the paper and see Armstrong in the front page)

Gary: Yes in my dream

Marissa: What happened? (In the paper write "shooting cup")

Gary: this Armstrong same bade going to kill am (run out)

Marissa: Chuck Boy going to like this uncle

Scene: 27

(We see the police office and we see Gary out side run in to the police office)

Scene: 28

(We see Armstrong take is stuff and open the door and Gary in the door)

Armstrong: Hobson!

Garry: Listen to me Armstrong don't ask me how I know that bat same bade wont to kill you

Armstrong: Where?

Gary: in the parking

Armstrong: Lattes go (Armstrong goes)

Gary: On minute Armstrong (Start run) He has a gun

Scene: 29

(We see Armstrong pot on the bad guy hand the handcuffs and Gary come)

Armstrong: This is the killer?

Gary: I don't know … He have the gun?

Armstrong: (Show am the gun) this is the gun?

Gary: … Yes (And look around)

Scene: 30

(We see Gary come back to is room open the door and see chuck and jade already sleep)

Gary: Great (He fold on the safe)

Cat: Mayo

Gary: Ok you can get in (The cat get in to the blanket with Gary) Good Night.

Scene: 31

(We see the sun is on Gary wake up and see jade)

Jade: Good morning Gary

Gary: Good morning (she already address) where you going?

Jade: to my doctor again

Cat: mayo

Gary: where is chuck (go to open the door for the cat)

Jade: he going to do caging in the morning

Gary: chuck my friend chuck? (Gary gets the paper and the cat goes in)

Jade: yes the doctor say that maybe this because is don't do sport (Gary sit with the paper)

Jade: Gary!

Gary: Yes (Look on the front page)

Jade: I need your help

Gary: ok. What can I do for you? (Read about same diamond)

Jade: to stealing diamond

Gary: (Look on here) ho not again

Scene: 32

(We see jade spike with Gary)

Jade: pleas

Gary: no, no, no

Jade: just for the last time

Gary: There is no last time jade the last time I woes going to lose my great friend

Jade: I will tell chuck about that (Gary read the paper)

Gary: ok bat... (Come to here) I stile not going to do this (Go with is jacket in is hand and the paper)

Jade: so do this for chuck child

Gary: what? (Jade show am the pregnant test and is blue) this, this …hm.

Scene: 33

(We see Gary and Marissa sit in the bar)

Marissa: so you going to help here

Gary: Marissa, she shows me the pregnant test and they going to have a baby. This just give me to remember me that chuck don't like to see pregnant woman now he going to have a baby

Marissa: Yeah bat you know whey she do this. (Look on the paper)

Gary: No I going to ask here after I back (go)

Marissa: Gary, where you going?

Gary: Armstrong needs my help. (Run out)

Marissa: he has a wily great day

Scene: 34

(We see the police station and the killer in the jail try to get out and try to break the well)

Scene: 35

(We see Armstrong spike with the police man)

Armstrong: Ok thanks (We see Gary run from back to Armstrong)

Gary: Armstrong! Wait, wait a minute (come to am)

Armstrong: well, well. Mr. Hobson what is now?

Gary: the killer

Armstrong: what killer?

Gary: the killer of the last day he going out from here (look on the clock) right now… (All the police man run and we have a voices)

Armstrong: I don't know how you do this (Armstrong run and Gary run after am)

Scene: 36

(We see the killer on the roof look from where to go)

Armstrong: stay there (Yell behind the door and the killer see a dustbin down and jump down and Armstrong go out wit gary and we see the killer run out and Armstrong and gary check all the place and Armstrong spike on the phone )

Armstrong: you find am?

Man: we lost am sour (Gary look on Armstrong)

Armstrong: damn!

Scene: 37

(We see all the police out side of the station)

Armstrong: I cant believe I mist am

Gary: I am sorry Armstrong

Armstrong: this ok hobson you come to tell me about that you good man hobson (go)

Gary: Armstrong wait (Chuck bhind Gary)

Chuck: gar!

Gary: chuck!

Chuck: what happened are?

Gary: Armstrong… (Look on chuck) one minute what you doing are?

Chuck: what you don't see I am run do same sport

Gary: (look on am ) Yeah (Go)

Chuck: Hi Gar! Wait

Scene: 38

(We see the migeanty's and we see Marissa read a blain book and chuck and Gary go in)

Chuck: How this woes hart

Gary: yeah. Right, you run 15 minutes and you take a rest for 30 minutes (GO)

Chuck: come on 15 is to mach

Marissa: so chuck you back to the sport

Chuck: Yeah I doing sport I need to do this (go)

Marissa: Yes to have a kid

Chuck: you never sat up don't you

Gary: I thing not. She my psychologist

Chuck: ho great (go)

Marissa: he know (Gary drink the beer)

Gary: not it, bat I think that is going to find out

Scene: 39

(We see chuck go in Gary room and jade in there)

Jade: chuck I have same thing to tell you

Chuck: haa?

Scene: 40

(We see Marissa keep reed the book and Gary read in the paper)

Chuck: (come to the bar) no, way/

Jade: chuck, chuck, come down.

Chuck: What you tell me to come down. Maybe you tell this to Gary too

Jade: (look on Gary) I …

Chuck: I can't believe that Gary knows… and you tell me that you stop to be a thief?

Jade: I have a mission from the Italy government

Chuck: And I need to believe that

Gary: Chuck we need to do this if we don't to this Italy start war with as

Jade: Chuck don't do this for me do this for Chicago

Chuck: (look on jade and Gary) Ok where we start

Scene: 41

(We see they drive in the car)

Chuck: Now I know whey you start to learn to spike Italian

Jade: Sorry Chuck (Gary read in the paper and we see that they fold)

Gary: ok guys we have 40 minutes to the time that the police come to check)

Jade: I remember that (go out)

Chuck: gar I sorry that I don't hear to you before.

Gary: this ok chuck now lattes go we have work to do (go)

Chuck: what I just try to do to have a great live. And what I have a friend that get tomorrow news paper and a wife that she a thief

Scene: 42

(We see am on the roof of the next building)

Jade: ok guys we need to move to the next building (chuck and Gary look down and look one on one)

Gary + Chuck: Okie Dokie (Jade stake the string to the next building and tie am to the sickle)

Jade: Lattes start (She moves catch the string and move to the next building)

Chuck: damn! She looks good in these clothes

Gary: Lattes go chuck. And guess what you the next one (Chuck move and catch the string)

Chuck: High, High, High.

Jade: Chuck, Look on me and do what I do.

Chuck: Ok

Gary: Ok (Gary up on the string and look down) I hate High (Look to the other side)

Chuck: can you shut up

Gary: You shut up

Jade: guys shut up Ho my god I with do idiots

Chuck: and you a crazy woman

Gary: guy we have moor 30 minutes

Jade + Chuck: ok, ok

Scene: 43

(We see the door and jade open the door with two needles and the door is open and they get in to the store)

Chuck: Wow!

Jade: ok guys you with there in till I tell you what to do

Chuck: ok (Jade pots the glasses on and she sees the laser around the diamond)

Jade: Nice Job manger (she move on the floor and try to not tech the laser and she next to the diamond) Gary I need your work (Spike on the hooky Tokay)

Scene: 44

(We see Gary is up at the stair and answer)

Gary: ok (she does two holes in the glass and gets the wire in the hole and gets that out for the other hole)

Chuck: moor 20 Minutes

Jade: Gary folds the string slowly

Gary: get that (fold the string to jade get them and tie the string to the wire)

Jade: Ok Gary tie this string to your fishing rod

Gary: my dad going to kill me about is fishing rod (tie the string and answer) Ok I ready

Chuck: 18 minutes (Jade look on am) what!

Jade: Gary take at up

Gary: Ok (The Glass goes up slowly and chuck look on the clock)

Jade: moor laser (jade try to get the diamond) Now every bade quite (we see chuck don't move and Gary stile get that up and jade try to get the diamond slowly she take at out slowly )

Chuck: Wow

Killer: Hi Jade (Gary look from up)

Jade: you

Killer: I see that you have the hero here to (Look on Gary)

Gary: you the killer

Killer: Yea, nice work jade. You try to be the one of the good people try to save the world

Jade: you do this!

Killer: I give this diamond to nick I know that this do problem

Jade: and what you doing now?

Killer: I know that they ask for you to help them so I come to take the diamond

Gary: (come down) and to kill Nice that he don't tell every one where the diamond is it

Killer: I can't believe at a hero and a smart. Ok jade' give me the diamond

Jade: no I don't give you

Chuck: (come to Gary) if you here so what with the fishing rod?

Gary: shh…

Scene: 45

(We see the fishing rod tie to same statue bat this not tie so hart and this untie slowly)

Scene: (We see the killer take the shot out and try to kill them)

Killer: for the last time Yes or no

Jade: no

Chuck: Gary do same thing (Gary look on the clock and give chuck the paper in the paper woes write a killer that stake in the jewel store in the night) ho

Killer: Ok. Good Bye guys

Gary: every bade run

Scene: 46

(The Tie is release and the fishing rod gets out and the glasses fold down on the killer and have a little hit and they start running and the killer up)

Killer: Jade you cant go out of here (the alarm is on)

Scene: 47

(We see them on the roof)

Jade: ho no he cat the string

Gary: we need to jump

Chuck: ho no, no I don't jump (They run tree of them to the end of the roof and jump to the dusting)

Gary: Haa!

Chuck: Mommy!

Jade: Hoo! (They fold and the police go in and stop the killer when he runs out)

Armstrong: Don't move (the killer return) we meet again. (The killer take is hands up)

Scene: 48

(We see jade and chuck sit in the car and Gary drive)

Chuck: what now?

Jade: I need to go to Italy to give am the diamond back

Chuck: ho... Can I come?

Jade: You tell e that you don't love me any moor

Chuck: how I can stop love you… you my wife (Kissing)

Gary: Ho comes on!

Jade: (Stop) Chuck I need to tell you same thing

Chuck: Ho no moors work

Jade: I am pregnant

Chuck: I going to be a fader?

Jade: Yes.

Chuck: Gary, I am going to be a fader (We see the car going and the shot woes from up)

Gary: Ho No God Help as.

The End

13


End file.
